wowwikifandomcom_ru-20200216-history
Оскверненный Испепелитель
} |mode= } |arg= } |название = Оскверненный Испепелитель |иконка = inv_sword_2h_ashbringercorrupt |качество = Превосходное |местоположение = Наксрамас(оригинал) |связь = ппп |уникальный = 1 |тип = Меч |ячейка = Двуручное |прочность = 120 |speed= 3.60 |dmg= 259 - 389 |dps= 98.6 |attrib=-25 к выносливости |уровень = 60 |уровень предмета = 86 |effect=Если на персонаже: Подчинение владельца воле Испепелителя. Если на персонаже: Рейтинг меткости +10. Если на персонаже: Рейтинг критического удара +28. Возможный эффект при попадании: Похищает у противника 185 to 215 ед. здоровья. |itemid=22691 |доп. текст = Клинок Верховного Лорда Алых |sell= }} Оскверненный Испепелитель это двуручный меч, которой можно было получить в Наксрамасе до обновления 3.0.2. Рыцарь смерти и бывший Верховный лорд Александрос Могрейн был владельцем Оскверненного Испепелителя в оригинальном Наксрамасе. Некогда бывший Испепелитель, но он был осквернен убийством Могрейна. Он уникален тем, что запускает сценарий событий в Монастыре Алого ордена, и шепот Александроса может быть услышан владельцем оружия. В Гневе Короля-лича, Оскверненным Испепелителем владел сын Александроса, Верховный лорд Дарион Могрейн, пока Тирион Фордринг не очистил его в Битве за Часовню Последней надежды в конце цепочки заданий Рыцарей Смерти. Источник Этот предмет можно добыть из сундука Четырех всадников в Крыле Рыцарей Смерти Наксрамаса. Воля Испепелителя Экипировка персонажа Оскверненным Испепелителем вешает на него эффект "Воля Испепелителя", который делает НИПов Серебряного Рассвета враждебными, НИПов Алого Ордена дружелюбными, а самого персонажа немного тёмным. Кроме того, он позволяет носителю слышать шепот умершего Верховный лорд Могрейна: * "Когда-то... я... был... чист." * "Я... сражался... за... справедливость." * "Меня... звали... Испепелитель." * "Я... был... предан... своим же... орденом." * "Уничтожен... Кел'Тузадом." * "Вынужден... выполнять... чужую... волю." * "Мой... сын... был свидетелем... моей... смерти." * "Алый орден... воспитал в нем ярость." * "Истина... скрыта... от него." * "Алый... орден... утратил... свою... чистоту." * "Бальназар,... орден... - они испортили... моего сына." * "Убейте... их... всех..." Шепот Могрейна можно услышать также если просто ввести следующий код: */script PlaySoundFile("Sound\\Creature\\Ashbringer\\ASH_SPEAK_01.wav") */script PlaySoundFile("Sound\\Creature\\Ashbringer\\ASH_SPEAK_02.wav") */script PlaySoundFile("Sound\\Creature\\Ashbringer\\ASH_SPEAK_03.wav") */script PlaySoundFile("Sound\\Creature\\Ashbringer\\ASH_SPEAK_04.wav") */script PlaySoundFile("Sound\\Creature\\Ashbringer\\ASH_SPEAK_05.wav") */script PlaySoundFile("Sound\\Creature\\Ashbringer\\ASH_SPEAK_06.wav") */script PlaySoundFile("Sound\\Creature\\Ashbringer\\ASH_SPEAK_07.wav") */script PlaySoundFile("Sound\\Creature\\Ashbringer\\ASH_SPEAK_08.wav") */script PlaySoundFile("Sound\\Creature\\Ashbringer\\ASH_SPEAK_09.wav") */script PlaySoundFile("Sound\\Creature\\Ashbringer\\ASH_SPEAK_10.wav") */script PlaySoundFile("Sound\\Creature\\Ashbringer\\ASH_SPEAK_11.wav") */script PlaySoundFile("Sound\\Creature\\Ashbringer\\ASH_SPEAK_12.wav") His whispers recount the tale of his war against the Scourge, his betrayal by his son and the Crusade, and his resurrection as a рыцарь смерти by Кел'Тузад. He describes how his son, Рено, is blind to the truth that the Scarlet Crusade has become a vehicle for the Burning Legion's vengeance against the Scourge through Сейден Датрохан. In the end, he asks you to kill them all, but it's unknown whether he means the Scarlet Crusade, the Scourge, or both. There is also a second voice in the background, which is that of the Король-лич, but it is more difficult to discern what is being said. However, in the final clip both voices are united in saying "Kill... them... all!" These whispers may also be heard if you stand near Дарион Могрейн in the Акерус: Черный Оплот Hall of Command before finishing the Рыцарь Смерти starter quests. Событие Монастыря Алого ордена . A scripted event can be triggered upon entering the Cathedral wing of the Монастырь Алого ордена with Оскверненный Испепелитель equipped. Командир Алых Рено Могрейн welcomes the player as the crusaders bow before him or her. Unexpectedly, his father Верховный лорд Могрейн's spirit appears in full неустрашимости armor, revives Верховный инквизитор Фэйрбанкс, and smites and kills his son (Рено, the Scarlet Commander) for murdering him. Fairbanks proceeds to tell the story of Renault's betrayal and that the Corrupted Ashbringer is beyond redeeming. Luckily, Mograine has another son who resides in Запределье and has the ability to forge a new Ashbringer. Fairbanks does not give any quests. In World of Warcraft: Испепелитель, the true tale of the sword is told, and it is revealed that the second son of Alexandros, Дарион Могрейн, comes into possession of the Оскверненный Испепелитель after killing his father in Наксрамас, as part of a failed rescue mission carried out by a small party of Серебряного Рассвета members. Spurned on by his father, speaking through the cursed blade, Darion enters the Scarlet Monastery and confronts his brother Renault, who lashes out and attempts to kill him. Before Renault is able to deal the final blow, the Оскверненный Испепелитель acts on its own, emitting an aura of green flames which take on the form of Alexandros, garbed in Dreadnaught armor. Renault begs for forgiveness and is quickly decapitated by his father, who then says he is forgiven. The spirit of Alexandros then retreats back into the blade. В Гневе Короля-Лича с Оскверненным Испепелителем в Акерусе: Черном Оплоте во времена Анклава Алого ордена, перед Битвой за Часовню Последней надежды.]] В Гневе Короля-Лича, Дарион Могрейн is revealed to have killed himself with the Оскверненный Испепелитель in order to free his father's spirit, an act which leads to him becoming a death knight of the Плеть and Highlord of Акерус. He carries the Оскверненный Испепелитель, which can be heard whispering when players approach him. At the Король-Лич's command, Darion launches an attack against the Серебряный Рассвет at Часовни Последней надежды. In the battle that ensues, the Оскверненный Испепелитель begins to act on its own and fight against Darion's control. When the death knights are forced to surrender, Тирион Фордринг reveals that the Король-лич knowingly sent the death knights into a trap to draw him out. Shortly thereafter, the Lich King himself appears and easily defeats Darion, who in anger and desperation, throws the Испепелитель to Тирион. The blade is purified in his grasp and the Король-Лич is forced to retreat, leading to the founding of both the Серебряный Авангард and the Рыцари Черного Клинка. Изменения в обновлениях * * Внешние ссылки en:Corrupted Ashbringer es:Ashbringer Corrupta fr:Porte-cendres corrompue